


Sacred Simplicity

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Five times Mitch went to Scott's dorm and one time that Scott went to Mitch's.





	Sacred Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Leonie. I promised her a fic for finishing her horrible and stressful project back in, like, November. Good luck at Nationals today, love!

_Hey Scotty_

Mitch pressed send, settling into the couch. He had just finished his orientation meeting with the rest of his floor and the RA, and everyone had disappeared back to their rooms.

Mitch smiled as his phone dinged a couple minutes later.

_Baby!_

_Sorry just finished with my kids. I’ll be over to pick you up_

_I think you’ll like them. Lots of music nerds_

Mitch smiled wider.

_Nah I’ll come to you_

_And hey! You’re only a year older than us_

Mitch’s phone dinged again.

_Yeah but I’m still older_

_You sure?_

Mitch stood up, starting to try to find his way to the door. _Yeah I have google maps I’ll be fine_

_Okay cutie I’ll be by the door closest to mews_

Mitch typed out an affirmation, before rising from the couch he’d been curled up on. He knew the general direction of Scott’s dorm, having passed it during move-in earlier that morning, but it was a good idea for him to find it by himself. If Scott had come to pick him up, he would have spent the whole walk focused on Scott rather than where they were going.

Mitch could admit he was smitten. There was nothing wrong with that.

He wound his way through his own dorm, retracing his steps to the door.

He couldn’t wait to see Scott again.

~

“Oh hey, y’all. Have you seen Scott?” Mitch poked his head into the lounge on Scott’s floor.

“How did you get in?” Kirstie, one of Scott’s freshmen, stared at Mitch in confusion.

“Scott gave me card access at the beginning of the year.”

“Is he allowed to do that?”

“Uh. No idea, actually. I think normally you’d have to pay, like, some kind of fee. But I think Scott got it cleared somehow. He better have.”

“I didn’t even know you could do that.”

Mitch shrugged. “Have you seen Scott, though?”

“Uh, I don’t think I have.” Kirstie looked around at the various people in the lounge. “Do any of you know where he is?”

“He came out earlier for a moment - I think he was getting food - but he should be in his room? I think?” Kevin, another freshman, spoke up.

“We’re, like, two weeks into the semester. Why is he already hiding in his room? What a dumbass.” Mitch rolled his eyes. “Thanks, guys.”

He turned on his heel, heading for Scott’s room instead.

Mitch stood in front of the door for a moment, raising his hand and knocking gently. There was no response. Mitch sighed and pulled out his keys.

Scott had - illegally - made Mitch a spare key to his room for emergencies. Mitch hadn’t seen his boyfriend in two days. That definitely counted as an emergency.

He pushed the door open, peeking in. “Baby?”

A groan came from the bed, where all Mitch could see was a tuft of blond hair.

“You okay, Scotty?”

“I feel so gross.” A flushed face appeared over the edge of the blanket.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry.” Mitch moved closer and pressed his lips against Scott’s forehead. “Oh, shit. You’re really hot.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Mitch suppressed a laugh, watching Scott’s lips curl in a smug smile. “You’re a dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

“You’re a sick dork who is in dire need of some medicine.” Mitch ran his hand through Scott’s hair, leaning down to press another quick kiss to Scott’s forehead. “Do you have any Tylenol in here.”

“No?”

Mitch sighed. “All right. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

He slipped back out of Scott’s room and back to the lounge. “Hey. Does anyone have any Tylenol?”

Kirstie looked up. “Yeah. How much do you need?”

“Uh. Two should be fine.”

“Okay. They’re in my room; I’ll be right back.”

Mitch let her pass, standing awkwardly in the doorway as he waited.

“Okay. Here’s two. Let me know if you need any more.” Kirstie dropped the pills into Mitch’s hand.

“I’ll go buy some tomorrow. Thanks, though.”

“Yep. No problem.”

Mitch quickly made his way back to Scott’s room, picking up a water bottle from Scott’s fridge on the way to the bed. “Here you go, baby.”

Scott blinked at him, before pushing himself up to take the pills from Mitch. “Thanks, Mitchy. You take good care of me.”

Mitch smiled. “Always will.”

~

_Mitchy come over_

Mitch glanced at his phone, swiping over the message to reply. _I’m doing homework_

_It’s Saturday! What do you mean you’re doing hw get over here_

Mitch sighed. _Why can’t you come here?_

_Well_

_First of all you have roommates_

_Second. I’m having a game night so I can’t just come over_

_C’mon Mitchy the whole crew is here_

Mitch looked back at his problem set, which was looking increasingly unpleasant. _Is b there?_

The reply was immediate. _No don’t worry_

Mitch pushed his chair away from his desk. _The things I do for you_

_So you’re coming then?_

Mitch rolled his eyes. _Yeah yeah I’m leaving now_

He wound his way between the buildings, letting himself in and climbing the stairs up to the third floor.

“So what are we doing today?”

“Oh hey Mitch,” Esther, a sophomore, greeted him. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Hey, Es.” Mitch settled on the couch next to Scott, where all the other kids knew to leave him a space. “So. What are we doing?”

Scott pressed a kiss in his hair. “We’re trying to decide what game we want to play. I made cookies if you want any.”

“Maybe in a bit.” Mitch smiled contentedly as he watched everyone sift through the boxes of games. “Let me know what we decide. I’ll play anything.”

~

Mitch trudged up the stairs, his backpack, stuffed full of textbooks and notes, making the climb significantly more difficult than he was used to. He paused at the top, breathing heavily, before sighing and yanking the door open to walk the last couple of feet to Scott’s room.

He let himself in, noting absently that Scott wasn’t there. It would have been nice to see Scott. Both of them had been busy with studying for midterms, so he hadn’t gotten to see his boyfriend as often as he would have liked.

Scott not being there meant that it was more likely he’d get something done, though, since there was no one to tempt him to cuddle instead of studying.

Mitch piled his books on Scott’s desk, tossing all the snapbacks that were in his way onto the bed. He pulled his oceanography textbook in front of him, flipping to the chapter he had been working on.

After a couple minutes, the door opened.

“Oh my God, Mitch.” Mitch looked up in time to see Scott’s expression smooth out. “You scared me.”

“Sorry I didn’t text you first. It was a last minute decision.”

Scott crossed the room to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin against the top of Mitch’s head. “It’s okay, baby. You’re always welcome; just wasn’t expecting it.” He nuzzled against Mitch. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Someone in my hall was being really fucking loud and wouldn’t stop and I’m too scared to walk down to central at ten, so I figured I’d try here.”

“Like having you here, anyway.”

Mitch tilted his head back to smile up at Scott. “Well, I like being here with you.” He pursed his lips, hoping Scott would get the hint.

Scott smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Mitch’s forehead. He smiled wider at Mitch pout, leaning back down to kiss him properly.

“Okay. Do your work. That’s why you came here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Do you need your desk back?”

“Nah. I can work on my bed. Can I play some music?”

“Yeah. Thanks, love.”

“Anytime, Mitchy.”

~

_Scotty_

_Scotty_

_Scott_

_Baby_

_Respond gdi_

_Scottyyyyyyyyyy_

Mitch frowned at his phone, jiggling his leg. There was no way Scott was already asleep at - Mitch glanced at the clock - 1 AM. Okay, so maybe Scott was asleep, but it was highly unlikely given Scott’s normal bedtime of 2.

_You okay, baby? What’s up?_

Mitch sighed in relief, replying as fast as he could. _My roommate is playing some video game and keeps yelling and I think someone’s having sex next door please save me_

_You had me worried you were dying or something_

_Come over here_

_Not much noise here. Promise_

Mitch grabbed everything he needed for class the next day and a spare set of clothes, shoving it all into his backpack, and slipped out the door as quickly as he could.

_I’m on my way_

Mitch hurried out of his dorm and over to Scott’s, letting himself in and trekking up the stairs.

Scott was waiting in the doorway of his room when Mitch finally pushed open the stairwell door.

“You didn’t have to get out of bed.” Mitch dropped his bag outside Scott’s door and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist, tucking his head into Scott’s neck.

“It’s okay. Let’s go to bed.”

Mitch let Scott tug him into the room, picking up his bag as he went. He propped it against Scott’s desk before turning around to face Scott.

Scott climbed into bed, lying down on his back, and scooted as close to the wall as he could. “Come here, baby.”

Mitch smiled, clambering up next to him. He tucked himself against Scott and lay his head over Scott’s heart. He reached for Scott’s hand, letting out a sound of contentment when Scott tangled their fingers and legs together.

“I don’t get how your music dorm is better about keeping quiet than everyone one else.”

“They’re all good kids. I got lucky.”

Mitch hummed in agreement. “I love you.”

“I love you. Sleep well, baby.”

~

Mitch’s phone buzzed incessantly in his pocket. He tried to ignore it so he could keep working on his reading, but it wouldn’t stop. He sighed and pulled it out.

_Are you free?_

_Mitchyyyyyyyyyy_

_I’m coming over anyway_

_I need you to let me in tho_

_Mitch! You haven’t read any of these pick up your phone_

_I’m here I need you to let me in_

_Idc if you’re doing homework come let me in_

_Mitch_

_Mitchell_

_Mitchell Grassi_

_Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi_

Mitch rolled his eyes. _What_

His phone buzzed again immediately

_Come and let me in_

_Please? I actually have something to tell you I’m not just bothering you bc I’m bored_

Mitch’s heart stuttered. _Are you okay?_

_What?_

_Oh yeah I’m fine. It’s good news!_

Mitch sighed, but stood up anyways. He didn’t bother with shoes. The hallways were all carpeted and he’d be back soon.

He saw Scott’s smiling face outside the door as he approached and fought down his automatic smile in response. He had to at least pretend to be annoyed. “What do you want?”

“Mitch! Guess what?” Scott bounced by him into the dorm.

“I have homework still to do?” Mitch followed his skipping boyfriend down the hall, back to his room.

“Aww, I’m sorry, baby. But that’s not it! Guess again!”

“You’re ordering pizza for dinner so I don’t have to eat whatever they’re trying to pass as food in the dining halls?”

“No, but we could if you want!”

“Just tell me what it is, please, Scott. I still have, like, three chapters left to read.”

Scott turned suddenly, pulling Mitch into a hug. “Okay, you can’t tell people this, since it hasn’t been announced, yet.” He pulled back, looking Mitch in the eyes. “But you’re gonna be an RA with me next year!"

Mitch’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

“Yes! We just found out, like, ten minutes ago and I came over here as fast as I could.”

“Oh my god, we’re gonna be working together.”

“You won’t have to walk over at midnight anymore!”

“Or worry about annoying roommates.”

“But you’ll still come sleep over, right?” Scott pouted.

“Of course.” Mitch pressed up on his toes to kiss Scott. “We’re gonna be the best RA team ever.”

“I can’t wait. It’s gonna be great. We’re gonna have the best events and all the other RA’s will be jealous.”

“Of course.” Mitch smiled.

“I really can’t wait, Mitchy.”

Mitch kissed Scott again, before pulling away. “I can’t either, but I really need to finish my reading. I’ll be over as soon as I’m done?”

“Okay! I love you!”

“I love you, babe.” Mitch watched Scott for a bit, before sitting back down at his desk.

The next year was going to be great, but only if he could pass his exams. And now he had the best motivation to do just that.


End file.
